


More Than Anything

by Plushion



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Non descriptive sex, Punk AU, no magic, pastel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushion/pseuds/Plushion
Summary: “I like sitting with you.”“Why? It’s not like we really talk.”“I was hoping eventually we would.”





	More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Me: i need to work on chapters for fics I already have   
> Also me: PASTEL AND PUNK AU!!!

‘He’s just too good for me.’ Baz thinks to himself. Baz is dark colors and hard edges. He’s all thick heavy boots and black jeans and fake leather jackets that he says are real leather but really he’d rather die than hurt an animal for fashion. He’s all shirts with scary looking ghosts and monsters and his neck length black hair just long enough to put in a bun when he studies by himself in the library, behind shelves so no one can see him and ruin his reputation. 

But that boy, that damn boy. Simon Snow. He’s all pastel sweaters and light rolled up jeans and short curly blonde hair that’s always just in a messy patch on the top of his head. He’s all pale yellow Vans and socks with cherries and glasses that always fall down his nose when he stares down at mounds of textbooks, at a table in the corner of the library, just where Baz can see him. 

Baz studies for his classes, so he can master what the school says he needs to know, even if he doesn’t care. Simon studies pretty much anything else. Baz notices he loves to read about biology and wildlife. Baz also thinks he’s probably passing by the seat of his pants in all his classes besides science, since that’s all he reads about. 

Baz stays alert when he sits quietly with his knees up, hiding a book behind them, always ready to leap up and pretend he’d rather be at home than studying. He might be seen as a punk to everyone but somehow he’s not an outcast. Loads of people think he’s a cool slacker that doesn’t even have to try to do well in class because ‘have you seen him? He never pays attention but he passes every test.’

Simon listens to music and seems to completely disregard the world around him. No ones really mean to him, the most people do is call him a nerd, which he clearly doesn’t take to heart. He always sits his backpack behind him on the seat and sometimes sits back on it to take a break from reading. Although that’s rare. 

Baz goes home, ignoring anyone in the house, and immediately takes off whatever jacket he’s wearing and his tight, possibly ripped, jeans. Because damn they’re uncomfortable and he switches into loose pajama pants and keeps his odd and probably obscure shirt on. He always does his homework after dinner because he can barely sleep anyway so what’s the harm in putting it off until midnight?

Simon goes home and does laundry or dishes or anything that needs cleaning because for some reason he loves the smell of cleaning supplies. He does his homework, goes for a walk and almost always gets dinner at a small cafe where the owner gives him free dinner since he helps out without or with little pay whenever he can. 

Baz walks through the halls striding with his long legs, looking straight ahead with perfect posture and his head held high. 

Simon walks through the halls with one earbud in and linked arms with a girl who has big hair and curvy hips. 

Baz hates this boy. Or, more accurately, he hates the fact that he’s hopelessly in love with him. 

Baz thinks this pretty, freckled, cardigan wearing boy would hate him. Or be scared of him. 

Simon thinks this intimidating, tan,  
Black jean jacket wearing boy would hate him. Or make fun of him. 

One day Baz, the one that’s supposed to be risky and fearless, finally faces his fear and takes a risk. 

“Excuse me.” 

Simon doesn’t look up, his face directly parallel to a book about relationships between mammals. 

Baz taps his shoulder as gently as possible but the boy still jumps and his eyes still widen when he looks up and rips the earbuds out of his ears. 

“Yeah?” He pushes his glasses up, using a single finger on the bridge of them. 

“Could I sit here?” A sleeve of leather gestures to a chair diagonal of the one Simon sits at, still at the same table though. 

“Uh, yeah sure, yeah.” He fumbles his words out. 

Simon thinks Baz’s voice is smooth and baritone and probably tastes like coffee when words slip easily from his lips. 

Baz thinks Simon’s voice is clipped and alto and would probably taste like strawberries when words stumble out of his mouth. 

“Thanks.” 

Simon mumbles something like “no problem” and shoves his gaze back to the direction of his book, biting the inside of his cheek. 

Baz sits and puts holds his book to him, leaning back in the chair lazily. For once Baz isn’t studying, so he’s reading Frankenstein leisurely. 

Just as he fully leans back Simon starts to speak and look up. 

“Please don’t- oh.” 

“What?” 

“I thought you were about to put your feet on the table, sorry.” 

“I’m not an animal.” Baz smirks. 

Simon huffs once, amused and through his nose. Then he looks back at his book. 

Soon this becomes a regular thing. While Simon went to the library everyday, Baz usually only went a couple days every week. But now he goes everyday just to see Simon. Some people see him and widen their eyes at him, Baz isn’t sure whether they’re surprised because he’s in the library or because he’s sitting with Simon snow, the pastel science nerd that hangs out with the frizzy haired girl that’s somehow more of a nerd than him. Either way Baz just raises an eyebrow or sneers at them. 

One day Simon seems to notice. He abruptly looks up from his book and takes his remaining earbud out, he’s started only wearing one just for he rare occasions when Baz says something to him like “You’ve got a piece of fuzz in your hair” or “I like your nail polish” because Simon changes it every few days. 

“Why do you sit with me? Everyone looks at you weird because of it.  
Why are you going out of your way to ruin your reputation?” He asks quietly as he pushes up his glasses for the millionth time that day. 

Baz looks up at him, making eye contact which they don’t usually do. “I like sitting with you.” 

“Why? It’s not like we really talk.” 

“I was hoping eventually we would.” Baz looks back down at his book. 

“W-what?” Simon stutters, pulling at the sleeve of his sweater. 

Baz sighs and looks up again. 

“Would you like to go get coffee? One day? With me preferably.” He grins as gently as possible but it probably just looks like his default smirk. 

Simon’s eyes widen and he goes to push up his glasses even though he doesn’t need to. He can feel his heart racing. 

“Okay. I mean- yes. Well I guess ‘okay’ works too but...” He trails off feeling thoroughly embarrassed. 

Baz just smiles at him reassuringly. 

“Okay.” He repeats as he pulls a notebook out of his blue backpack and a pen,  
Scribbling his number down. 

“Here.” 

Baz smiles again because of course this pastel angel boy writes with a pink pen. Out of curiosity he smells it when Simon’s putting away his notebook. 

“Watermelon? Really?”

“Hey! Excuse me for wanting my notes to be fun!” He defends himself. 

“I didn’t say anything!” Baz laughs and puts his hands up defensively. 

Baz texts him. They get coffee at the place Simon always goes to where the owner pulls him into a hug before he leaves, but this time she whispers “scary but cute” in his ear before she pulls away. 

Then they go for coffee again two days later. Then again, three more days later, but at a different place because where they had gone was closed on Sundays. Then they went out for lunch, another three days later. Then at school Baz drove to a bakery during his free period and gave Simon some scones at the library. 

They went out every few days even though they saw each other at the library everyday after school. After their first date Baz started sitting beside Simon. After each date they would start to study less and talk more, their chairs scooting closer each time. After a month of hanging out outside of school and talking when they should have been studying they went to dinner for the first time. 

It was a Friday, 7pm, Baz wore a black long sleeve button up and black jeans. Simon wore a baby blue button up and a fuzzy white cardigan and khakis that looked almost like skinny jeans.

“You look great.” Simon pecked him on the cheek when Baz came to pick him up, opening Simon’s door for him. They had been going on dates for a month but still hadn’t kissed on the lips or officially become boyfriends. 

Baz smiled as he shut Simon’s door and walked to the drivers side. 

“You look like a teacher.” 

“Thank you.” 

Baz smiled and laughed as he drove out of Simon’s driveway. 

Simon giggled because he loves Baz’s laugh and his smile and he loves to be the one that makes him laugh and smile.

They get to the restaurant and Baz holds Simons hand on the walk through the parking lot. 

“Why’d you park so far away?” Simon asked, swinging their hands lightly. 

“I wanted to hold your hand longer.” 

Simon smiles up at him and bumps into his side. 

“Goof.” He laughs. 

“Only for you.” Baz sighs and kisses the top of Simon’s head. 

They eat and decide to walk around a convenience store afterwards just because they want to spend more time together. 

“I was in the bathroom for a minute how have you already got a basketful?” Baz raises his eyebrow. 

“I can’t control myself.” He pouts looking at the basket. 

“More than half of this is food. You realize we just ate right?” He runs a hand through Simon’s hair and smiles gently when he leans into the touch.

“Okay, I’ll put half of it back.” He laughs. 

He ends up only getting a donut and a coffee. He goes to pay but Baz swats his hand away and pays for it himself. 

“You’re going to have to stop paying for me eventually.” Simon frowns and takes his receipt. 

“I refuse.” 

Simon shakes his head and takes the donut out of its bag but Baz leans down a couple inches to bite it before Simon can. 

“Hey!” 

Baz laughs and sprints away to his car as Simon tries to pinch him. 

Simon takes a couple bites before putting the rest back in the bag. He puts his coffee in the cup holder since he doesn’t plan on drinking it until he’s home. He has to study at home since Baz always distracts him at the library. 

Baz pulls up and Simon sighs in relief. 

“Thank god my dad still isn’t home. He’d ruin my night.” He grabs his coffee and bag so Baz can walk him to his door. 

Simon unlocks his door and goes to kiss Baz’s cheek like always but Baz puts a hand on his chest to hold him back. Simon pulls away and frowns at him, worried. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Simon?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Will you be my boyfriend? Like officially.” 

Simon’s face of concern melts into pure happiness. 

“Are you sure you’d be willing to hold the hand of a nerd in a light pink sweater at school?” 

“Only if you’re sure you’d be willing to hold the hand of a punk in a jean jacket.” 

“I’m sure.” 

“I am too.” 

They smile at each other and Simon sets his bag and and coffee on the rail of the porch. Then he pulls Baz’s hand so he’s leaned down a few inches when he steps forward. And he wraps a hand loosely around his neck before kissing him softly. 

Baz forgets to move for a second. This bubbly sweet boy that talks too loud and has glasses to big for his face, is finally kissing him. He’s wanted this for months and he can’t move his bloody lips! 

Simon pulls back.

“Oh- sorry I didn’t mean to-“ 

“No! No, it’s okay I just kinda couldn’t process what was happening.” 

Simon blushes and smiles but it’s with furrowed brows and a scrunched nose and Baz can’t stand it so he pulls him back in and kisses him. 

It’s not quite as soft this time, and their lips are slightly parted and they slide together slowly. 

Baz puts his hand on the small of Simon’s back and pulls him closer. Simon raises his arm to rest his bicep on Baz’s shoulder, combing his fingers through Baz’s hair gently. They still hold hands from when Simon pulled him down, when he first kissed him. 

They break apart after about ten seconds but it feels like days or weeks or months or even years have gone by. But they’d never get tired of kissing like that.

They smile at each other and Simon leans in again to kiss his cheek. 

“I’ll see you Monday.” Simon bites his lips to hold his smile. 

“Yeah.” Baz nods and kisses him quickly because he can’t help himself. 

“Goodnight, Baz.” 

“Goodnight, Simon.” 

Baz walks to his car and Simon goes inside where he leans against the door smiling like a lovestruck idiot and scrunching his eyes closed, touching his lips. 

Baz gets into his car and laughs like a schoolgirl before he drives away.

On Monday they stop in the halls to check up on each other in between classes. Baz complains about his science teacher and Simon tells him to sleep in class and he can just teach Baz instead. 

“You’re a bad influence, Snow.” Baz smirks.

“Says the one who always distracts me in the library!” He grins, taking a text book out of his locker in exchange for one in his backpack.

Baz laughs quietly. “Want me to walk you to class?” 

“Your class is on the other side of the school, Baz.” 

“I’ll sprint back.” 

“If you’re prepared to ruin your reputation, I suppose so.” He smiles and takes Baz’s hand. 

They hold hands a lot in the halls when they can. And in the library. Baz usually holds his book in his hands since he started reading fiction when he decided he’d just study at home. Simon keeps his textbook flat on the table so he only needs one hand to flip the page whereas Baz needs both. But since they still want to hold hands Simon lets him bring both of their hands up to flip a page. 

People seem to care less than Simon and Baz thought they would. They get a few looks when they hold hands but Baz just shoots an intimidating glare at them.

They’ve been dating for almost three months now. They go out at least once a week, usually on weekends, and still see each other at the library. They haven’t really gone farther in their relationship besides making out. Usually Simon would sit in Baz lap, with his arms around his neck, pushing and pulling at his hair. And Baz will keep both of his hands on Simon’s waist, sometimes sliding them up his shirt because he likes feeling how warm he is. But that’s as far as they’ve gone. They still hadn’t said the big three words. 

Until one day in the library. Baz can feel Simon staring at him so he slides his gaze over to see Simon smiling lazily at him. 

“What?” 

“I love you.” Simon whispers. 

Baz breath catches and he tries to control his smile. 

“I love you too.” 

Simon smiles and squeezes his hand, bringing their hands up to kiss Baz’s. 

“I wish I could kiss you right now.” Baz says. 

“Why can’t you?” 

“We’re in the library, Snow.” 

“Do it anyway.” Simon shrugs. 

Baz hesitates for half a second before sitting forward and cupping Simon’s cheek and bringing him closer. 

They’ve both gotten better at kissing but every kiss still feels like their first. And Simon wonders if it’ll ever stop feeling like that but it’s been three months since they first kissed and it still feels like that. 

Simon’s lips are always soft and he always uses a vanilla lip balm, and whenever he takes it out Baz asks to use it too. 

Simon lets his lips meld into Baz’s and they fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces or a key and a lock. Baz lets Simon tug on his jacket collar to pull him closer. Baz takes his hand off of Simon’s face and holds his arm. Today he’s wearing a purple T-shirt and a soft white cardigan thats way too big for him. 

Baz loves to put his hand up Simon’s sleeve and hold his wrist with his hand, pressing his thumb to his pulse point. So he does that. 

Simon sighs contently before pulling back, their lips part with a soft sound. 

“I love you, Simon.” 

“I love you, Baz.” 

They turn back to their books, their smiles lasting the rest of the day.

Another few days after their first ‘I love you’ Baz starts driving Simon home instead of letting him ride the bus. Then a few days after that they start going back to Baz house for another hour or so to actually study together. Although sometimes they get carried away and start kissing until it’s dark out and Baz has to take Simon home.

They still go out every weekend, unless one of them has plans, then they find time on a weekday even if it’s just to grab tea or coffee, they just want an excuse to be together. 

It’s been almost six months since they’ve been dating when they have sex for the first time. It’s awkward and not the full nine yards but they couldn’t be happier.

When they’ve had it for the third time a couple weeks later, it’s nothing but bliss.

“I love you. Fuck. I love you, baby.” Baz moans into the crook of Simon’s neck. 

“I love you.” Simon repeats it like a prayer and whimpers as he goes over the edge, Baz follows soon after when Simon leans down to kiss his jaw softly and whispers how beautiful he thinks Baz is. 

Its been 8 months when the spring dance rolls around. 

“You’re going to have to wear a dark suit you know.” Baz says to Simon. He’s got his head pressed halfway into Baz’s bare stomach (he hiked his shirt up just so he could kiss him there and feel his skin). He groans in protest. 

“I bet I can find something light.” 

“You do look dashing in pastels so...” 

“Why do you think I always wear them?” He laughs and presses a kiss onto Baz’s stomach. 

And Simon did find a light suit. Well the blazer was light. He’s got a lavender blazer and black dress pants that are skinny cut so they fit his legs well. And a black bow tie. 

He sees Baz when he pulls up to Simon’s house and he melts right there. Baz has an all black suit, a light grey button up, and a black tie. 

“You look amazing.” Baz says as he walks up to him, kissing him lightly. 

Simon smiles when he pulls back.

“So do you.” 

“Ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

They dance and go back to Baz’s house to have dinner. They both take their blazers off after dinner but when Baz rolls his sleeves up Simon kisses him fiercely and they have sex because apparently, Simon has a thing for the way Baz’s arms look with his sleeves like that. 

Its been 10 months when they spend the day in a water park. Thanks to the hot days of summer they can spend however much time they want together. And when they’re sitting at a bench eating lunch under an umbrella Simon realizes they’re starting college in the fall. 

“Aren’t you glad we got into the same college?” He initiates the conversation. 

“Yeah, it’s because we’re both nerds.” He says as a chip falls from his fingers onto his swim trunks, he sighs and throws the chip to a bird.

“Are we going to live together?” Simon asks suddenly. 

“Do you want to?” 

“Do you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay good. Me too.” Simon smiles and takes a bite of his sandwich. 

They find a decent sized apartment in the same complex where Simon’s frizzy haired friend lives with her American boyfriend. Over the months Baz and Simon’s friend, Penny, have become friends as well, and while Baz and Simon have only known her boyfriend, Micah, for about a month, they think he’s perfect for Penny. 

It’s a whole year when they move in to together. Simon’s still pink sweaters and light jeans and his glasses are still too big for his face. Baz is still skinny jeans and long hair and his boots are still heavy. And they still love each other more than anything.


End file.
